Doo Wop (That Thing)
Doo Wop (That Thing) by Lauryn Hill is featured in The Back-Up Plan, the eighteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Mercedes and Santana. With Mercedes asking for Santana's help with her music for the final cut of her album, the two try to find ways to get into the groove. Santana has the idea to find more of an underground style in New York, the girls perform the song in the basement of the building. The producer, at the end, concludes that Mercedes is set for her debut album. Lyrics Mercedes (Santana): (Hahaha) Yo, remember back on the boogie (Mmh) When cats use to harmonize like (Yeah, yeah) Yo, yo My men and my women, don't Mercedes with Santana: Forget about the dean Sirat al-Mustaqim Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Aha) It's about a thing (Uh, yo) If ya feel real good wave your hands in the air (Yeah, uh, uh) And lick two shots in the atmosphere (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) Yeah, yeah, yeah (with Santana: Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) (with Santana: Yeah) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mercedes (with Santana): Been three weeks since you've been (looking for your friend) The (one you let hit it) and never (called you again) (Santana: Uh) Remember when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins (Santana: Uh, uh, yeah) You act like you ain't hear him then gave him (a little trim) To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend (Santana: Pretend) Like you wasn't down then you (called him again) Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him (Santana: Yeah) If you did it then, then you probably do it again (Santana: Yeah) Santana (with Mercedes): Talking out your neck sayin' you're a (Christian) (A Muslim) sleeping with the gin (Now that) was the sin that did (Jezebel in) (Who you gon' tell) when the reper(cussions spin) Mercedes (with Santana): Showing off your (ass) cause you're thinking it's a trend (Girlfriend) let me break it down for you again You know I only say it cause I'm (truly genuine) Don't be a (hardrock when you really are a gem) Santana (Mercedes): (with Mercedes: Babygirl) respect is just a minimum (Minimum) Brothers messed up and you still defending them (Defending them) Now Lauryn is only human (Human) You don't think I haven't been through the same predicament Mercedes (Santana): (Come again) Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. (Philly, Penn.) It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in (Cause it's in) Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans (European) Fake nails done by Koreans Come again Yo, when, when (Yeah, yeah) Come again (with Santana: Yeah, yeah) Come again (Yeah, yeah) My friend come again Yeah, yeah, uh (Yeah, yeah) Mercedes with Santana (Santana): (Mercedes: Guys) you know you better watch out (Uh, uh) Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing (Yo) (Mercedes: Yo) Santana (with Mercedes): The second verse is dedicated to the men (Mercedes: Men) More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his women Him and his men come in the club like hooligans Don't care who they offend popping yang (Mercedes: Yeah, you got yen) Let's not pretend (they wanna pack pistol by they waist) men Crystal by the case men, (still in they mother's basement) Mercedes (Santana): The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men Need to take care of their three and four kids men They (with Santana: facing a court case when the child's support late) Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men (Why?) The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men (Why?) The quick to shoot the ceiling stop acting like boys and be men (Be men) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (How you gon' win) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Within) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Be men) Uh, uh Come again Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Yeah, yeah) When, when come again (with Santana: Yeah, yeah) Come again My friend come again (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Look out, look out (Ba-ba, ba-ba-ba) Santana (with Mercedes): Girls you know you better watch out (Mercedes: Uh, uh-uh) Some guys, some guys are only (about) That thing, that thing, (that thing) That thing (Mercedes: One thing) That thing, (that thing) Yo Mercedes (with Santana): Guys you know you better (watch out) Cause girls, some girls are only (about) That thing, that thing, (that thing) Mercedes and Santana: That thing, that thing, that thing Trivia *This is the first duet between Mercedes and Santana since Season 2 (Dancing Queen). It is also their last duet together. *This song was filmed under the set of Dr. Phil. Errors *When Mercedes sings "Guys, you know you better watch out," her mouth remains closed from her previous line. * When Santana sings "Come again" her mouth remains closed until her next line "Philly, Penn" Gallery Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o6 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o8 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o7 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o9 250.gif Tumblr n4tqjdLzoK1rrsol6o10 250.gif doo wop that thing.gif doo wop that thing2.gif doo wop that thing3.gif doo wop that thing4.gif doo wop that thing5.gif doo wop that thing6.gif doo wop that thing7.gif doo wop that thing8.gif dwtt1.png doo wop that thing.png doo wop (that thing).png Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nfdj535C2I1ra5gbxo2 250.gif doo wop- that thing.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:The Back-Up Plan (EP)